Eu desisto
by Pedro Prallon
Summary: "O Ex- Wambler demorou alguns segundos para absorver a informação. E por mais que tivesse se deliciado com cada uma daquelas palavras, parecia bom demais para ser verdade." GLEE. KURSTIAN. SHORT.


Kurt esperava um tanto inquieto o tempo passar. Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Na verdade, não sabia nem porque estava ali. Ele havia recebido a mensagem e fora sem ao menos pensar na quantidade de problemas e rumos que aquela conversa poderia tomar.

Ele sabia que Sebastian era uma cobra argilosa pronta para dar o bote e usar de toda e qualquer artimanha para separá-lo de Blaine. Mas os anos – ou melhor, o ano anterior – O fizera amadurecer e perceber que ele deveria enfrentar os problemas e as dificuldades de cabeça erguida. Mesmo se o problema fosse a Miranda Priestly travestida de homem com um terno de -muito- boa qualidade.

Enquanto ele se diverte com a ideia, Sebastian adentra Lima Beans com um ar cansado. Como se ele tivesse ficado duas horas escolhendo se usava uma bolsa Prada ou Tommy Hilfiger para guardar as roupas do treino de Lacrosse.  
"Ora, ora, ora...se não é a Velha Black White" - Disse o mesmo, usando o tom sarcástico que lhe é característico.  
"Eu bem que senti um cheiro estranho por um momento...ah é, provavelmente o perfume falso que você usa." – Contra-atacou Kurt, tentando produzir o mesmo efeito, e falhando fatalmente.

"Bem, vamos logo ao assunto. Eu não tenho tempo para gentilezas. Afinal, tenho assuntos muito mais relevantes do que apenas dar um recadinho...E nossa! Você continua dando ao mundo uma estranha e peculiar combinação de roupas usada apenas pela moda Tijuana da década passada!" – Disse Sebastian, se divertindo com a Conclusão.  
"Bem, antes desse comentário inútil e sem necessidade" – Iniciou Kurt, já cerrando os punhos de raiva – "Você disse que tinha um 'recadinho' para me dar. Meu tempo é curto e precioso, Sebastian. Então o poupe." – Disse ele sem fazer a mínima questão de ser educado. Havia certo tipo de pessoas que não mereciam educação. E aquele Wambler era uma delas.  
A feição do garoto voltou ao cansaço original. Como se, de algum jeito, ele tivesse apenas feito a brincadeira de mau gosto para aliviar a tensão que estava sentindo.  
Ele sentou-se de frente para Kurt as últimas palavras que este esperava ouvir naquela noite.

"Eu desisto, Hummel."

O Ex- Wambler demorou alguns segundos para absorver a informação. E por mais que tivesse se deliciado com cada uma daquelas palavras, parecia bom demais para ser verdade.  
"E o que faz você achar que eu vou acreditar no que você diz?" – Disse, ainda desconfiado.  
"Não creio que você vá acreditar mesmo. Não agora. Mas com o tempo você verá." – Ele respirou fundo para pronunciar as próximas palavras - "Blaine o ama . E por mais que eu ache que ele é bom demais pra você. Ele precisa de você. E não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso." – Ele respirou mais uma vez. Com o olhar cansado. – "Por isso eu desisto. Parabéns Hummel, você venceu." – E enquanto ele fazia menção de se levantar, Kurt o segura pelo braço.

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Essa sinceramente era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir essa noite. Mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é: Obrigado. E fique certo de uma coisa: Eu nunca deixarei o Blaine. Eu o amo. E eu sei que ele precisa de mim assim como eu preciso dele. E eu inexplicavelmente te admiro Sebastian. Por vir aqui e me dizer isso." – Disse Kurt.  
"Esse não é o único motivo de eu estar desistindo." - Pronunciou o Wambler – "A verdade é que: Eu encontrei alguém. E eu não sei se vai ser apenas mais uma aventura ou não. Mas é algo no qual eu pretendo investir."  
"Deve ser alguém sortudo então."- Disse Kurt, por educação. Apesar de no fundo os dois saberem que não era aquilo o que ele queria dizer.

"Ele é." – E tendo dito isso. Ele se dirigi até a porta. A qual Kurt percebe que Karofsky se encontra, parado. Sebastian vai até o encontro dele e lhe sela os lábios. E logo após, vira para Kurt e dá uma piscadela enquanto sai do café.

Kurt não soube naquele momento o que pensar a respeito.


End file.
